(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-image retrieving system, and more particularly, to one that minimizes blind spot; expends visual field, and image retrieving scope, and maintains images retrieved in keeping normal reproduction effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of a photographic device is to take advantage of a lens of a video camera to retrieve image of an object. For example, a backing car image monitor system has a video camera installed at a rear bumper or license plate so that a driver may observe the view behind his/her vehicle right from a car-laden monitor to facilitate baking the car.
However, the field angle from a lens of the video camera usually is related to a sector that creates blind spots on both sides. Consequently, a region of image that can be retrieved by the lens of the video camera gets narrower for the view that is closer to the rear of the car; and blind spots on both sides get relatively larger to affect safety in backing the car.
Improvement attempting to overcome the problem has been made by changing the lens of ordinary field angle into a wide-angle lens to pay comparatively larger area of image that can be retrieved and blind spots on both sides get significantly smaller. However, the image retrieved when displayed on the monitor is subject to serious distortion due to excessively greater field angle to fail reproducing the normal image, i.e., the image becomes difficult to identify while leaving only the center view of the image that can be identified, resulting in distorted sense of real distance of the view behind the car. Furthermore, it is much expensive to afford a wide-angle lens.